dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bendy vs. Mickey Mouse
Bendy vs. Mickey Mouse is an episode of DBX, featuring Bendy from Bendy and the Ink Machine and Mickey Mouse from the eponymouse franchise. Interludy Bendy and the Ink Machine vs. Mickey Mouse!, who of these cartoon characters, who are similar will win?. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight (Location: Aleatory) Mickey and Bendy would be walking, until they suddenly saw each other and see the similarities that everyone compares to them. Mickey: So... you're the one copying me. Bendy answered. Bendy: And you are the rat with wich the whole world compares me. Mickey angry replied. Mickey: Oh, you passed me nobody tells me rat and let's see who amoung us is stronger. Bendy: It's okay. Both put themselves in their combat positions. HERE WE GO!!! Fight (Cue Retro Rivals) Mickey takes out his Keyblade and jumps, trying to stab Bendy who easily dodges the attack. Bendy shoots burst of ink that Mickey collides with Pearl, desintegrating the ink. Mickey uses Auto-Teleport trying to attack the monster, however Mickey discovered that it was a cardboard in the shape of Bendy. Mickey: Where is he?. Bendy appears abruptly frightening Mickey. Bendy: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Mickey: It's not funny. Bendy: Actually it is very fun rat. Mickey got angry. Mickey: Now if he killed you. Mickey hit Bendy sending the demon to a wall and pulls out a gun and tries to shoot Bendy, who dodges. Bendy: All right rat, this will be fun!. Mickey: Do not call me a, rat!. Mickey tried to cut Bendy with the Keyblade, but it gets back togheter whein being stabbed and Mickey angry pull out a mallet and hits Bendy in a tree. Mickey pulls out his Keyblade uses the Sign of Faith, wich Bendy easily dodges. Mickey uses Mine Shield, but Bendy dodges the magical explotions hidding in a puddle. Bendy leaves the Puddle and Mickey stopped the time with the Stopza. Mickey gave several blows and kicks to Bendy who knocked him down and time returned to normal. Mickey and Bendy then beat and kicked simultaneously, until Mickey kicks Bendy and pulls out a Fishing Pool, ctaching Bendy and sends Bendy to the ground and Mickey grabs his Enchanted Brush. Bendy created ink monsters wich Mickey melted with the Thinner. Mickey: Ha, ha!. Mickey tried to hit Bendy with the Thinner, who dodged Thinner's shots. Mickey: Got damn! Mickey transforms into Super Mickey and hits Bendy in a wall and returns to normal and then pulls out the Magic Water and runs at Bendy and hits Bendy in a wall, but Mickey returns to normal. Then Mickey cames out to the cartoon and flips the frames of the camera, sending Bendy to the air and to the floor several times, until Mickey returns to the cartoon. Mickey pulls out his Lightsaber and tries to cut Bendy who dodges, but Mickey push Bendy in a wall with the Force and creates several clones from himself, but Bendy creates Searchings to face the Mickeys, but the Mickeys they kill the Searchings Mickey used the Sorecer's Hat and became Sorcerer Mickey. Both: It's time to finish this. Mickey shoots burst of magic at Bendy, who dodges. Bendy: It's time to show my true form. Bendy transforms into Beast Bendy. Mickey tries to shoot magic at Bendy, opening holes in him, who reforms and hits Mickey and the blow was so strong that Mickey lost the Hat and Bendy trampled it ruining the hat and Bendy kill everything the Mickeys. Mickey: Oh no!. Mickey have the idea to pulls out his Keyblade and use the Stopza stoping the time and takes out the Paintbrush and erase Bendy with the Thinner. "K.O." Mickey: I won! Results The winner is: Mickey Mouse Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Original VS Ripoff' themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs Cartoons themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights